BoruSara
by Tobee
Summary: BoruSara, NaruHina, SasuSaku. It's Naruto's birthday today and Bolt Uzumaki wants his dad to come home to celebrate with the family, but Naruto refuses. Frustrated, Boruto confides in Sarada Uchiha...the daughter of Haruno Sakura. (Aka Naruto Gaiden & Boruto the Movie: How to get Naruto to come home from work without needing any Ootsutsuki alien invasions to make it happen)


ϟ

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stirred his bowl of ramen. He moved his fingers to his laptop and started typing away like crazy. Paperwork all the damn time! Now he understood how Granny Tsunade felt. What was so great about being Hokage?!

Suddenly Boruto charged in.

"Dad! Come home! Mom's got something prepared for you!"

"Go away Boruto!" Naruto snapped annoyed, shooing his son away. "I got too much work to do. By the way call me Seventh while in the office."

"WHAT! I'll never forgive you!" Boruto got mad and ran home crying.

Naruto forgot it was his birthday today.

* * *

ϟ

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Sarada Uchiha was taking a walk under the sun, she noticed Boruto running across the Konoha streets with tears in his eyes. With nothing better to do, she stepped in front of Boruto, blocking his path.

"Yo, dobe." Sarada pushed her glasses up to look at Boruto's wet reddened eyes. Suddenly her arrogant voice softened. "What's wrong, Bolt?"

"I hate my dad—" Boruto began before getting bopped lightly on the head by Sarada.

"Hey, your dad's the Seventh Hokage, you should be grateful he's even in the village at all….." _Unlike with mine_ , went unsaid.

"But mom and sister wants to celebrate his birthday! It's today!" Boruto protested. "He's always busy everyday can't he spare at least one day?!" Boruto whined.

"What!?" Sarada was surprised. "It's Seventh's birthday? I see…that explains everything that's been going on lately…"

Sarada turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Where're ya goin' Sarada?" Boruto called after her.

"Home! I'm gonna talk to my kaa-san!" Sarada called back and then she vanished.

Boruto sulkily walked the rest of his way home to see Hinata and Himawari. _Sarada's so heartless._

* * *

ϟ

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?! IT'S BAKA-NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY TODAY YET IT WON'T GO CELEBRATE?!" Sakura yelled.

Sarada winced. "Well, yes, mom. That's right."

Sakura was burning in rage flames. She cracked her knuckles. "Oh I'll show that hyperactive knucklehead alright, SHANNARO!"

* * *

ϟ

* * *

Sakura went to Naruto's office, grabbed him by his ear, and dragged him across Konoha back home.

* * *

ϟ

* * *

As Hinata, Himawari, and Boruto stared at the giant birthday cake they baked for Naruto, they were sad that Naruto wasn't here.

Suddenly the door exploded from a punch and Naruto was pushed inside red-faced.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, surprised to see Naruto back home.

"Dad?" Boruto had tears in his eyes but they were happy tears of disbelief.

"Daddy!" Himawari ran over and hugged Naruto in the legs.

"Uhh, hey guys," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, before opening his eyes to see party balloons and stuff and the ramen cake. His eyes filled with happy tears. "For me? But I…" Naruto hesitated and thought.

"I didn't think people wanted to celebrate my birthday since it's the same day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Sakura snorted and bopped him over the head. "Idiot, we've been over that."

Hinata tentatively touched Naruto's cheek. "I love you, Naruto-kun, all of us love you. You've made so many bonds with everyone, I t-think you should take a break and spend some time with…family and friends…" Hinata tilted her head smiling a bit as she held Naruto's hand inside both of hers.

Naruto blushed. "Thanks Hinata-chan—"

Suddenly the wall was torn down revealing Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, TenTen, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They chanted.

"Free food?" Chouji asked as he took a seat in one of the tables, the others following along.

Hinata gaped slightly before running to the kitchen and bringing out food for everyone.

Naruto cried tears of happiness as he started eating with his friends and his son and daughter were happy.

Sakura wiped her eyes a bit at the sight a wistful smile on her face.

"Dobe."

"Eep!" Sakura gasped, that familiar voice—she spun around to be face-to-face with Sasuke their lips almost touching but he was taller—

Sasuke smirked, put his hand at the back of her head and kissed her large forehead.

Sakura blushed deeply feeling her heartbeat go doki doki as his hand brushed down her hair down her back and around her arm. He held her to his side and looked at Naruto who was stuffing his head of cake.

"…Usuratonkachi."

Naruto looked up his mouth full and saw Sasuke—

"TEME!" Naruto pointed. "What are you doin' here I thought you were—"

Sasuke released Sakura and approached Naruto. "Hnm. Figured I would drop by to remind you it was your birthday, as you're moronic enough to forget your own birthday each year, dead last."

Naruto squawked indignantly, "You too, teme! I always gotta remind you about yours!"

Hinata giggled and Sakura gasped.

"What?" Sarada asked as she stepped over the rubble, entering Naruto's house. To her left was Itachi and to her right was Neji.

"Oh…my…god?" Sakura choked out. "Beloved daughter, what did you do?"

Sarada shrugged. "I went to pay Uncle Orochimaru a visit—"

"Kukukuku~" Behind Sarada, Orochimaru emerged with Mitsuki holding his hand. "I figured, using Edo Tensei, just for one day, Itachi and Neji can celebrate Naruto's birthday."

Itachi had no qualms about that.

"Wait. How come nii-san gets to come for the dobe's birthday but not mine?" Sasuke accused, glaring directly into Orochimaru's eyes. But then he couldn't help it and ran towards Itachi. "Nii-san!"

Hinata looked shocked at Neji and cried. "Come nii-san! It's Naruto's birthday, celebrate it with us."

Neji walked over to them, a little confused. Then he noticed Himawari and Boruto tugging at his clothes. And then he realized…

Naruto married Hinata? He crouched down to look at his niece and nephew. He hugged them, happy tears trailing down his face. "I am so happy for you…Hinata-sama."

Hinata wiped at her tears.

* * *

ϟ

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi touched all over Sakura's face and hair and cheeks and shoulders.

"Um, hey!" Sakura stammered.

"You are most suited for my little brother," Itachi deduced, before his gaze turned towards Sarada who had cleared her throat.

"So, you're Uncle Itachi, huh?" Sarada pushed at her glasses. "Mom and dad told me a lot about you."

Itachi looked slightly ashamed.

Sarada hugged Itachi.

Itachi smiled and hugged her back. "I am blessed to see my niece."

"Same here!" Neji called.

"Ahahahah!" Naruto laughed and grabbed Itachi and Neji into a tight hug before releasing them and turning to Orochimaru. "You know you aren't so bad after all, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru chuckled evilly. He wouldn't say that.

They celebrated their birthday meanwhile…

Everyone's kids (Mitsuki, Shikadai, Chocho, Inojin, Himawari, Metal Lee) showed up and had fun and played games.

Then Rock Lee and Tenten noticed Neji, ran over to him and hugged him crying and sobbing all over his clothes.

"Hey Neji, me and Lee are married now!" Tenten bragged.

"Good for you," Neji said stoically although he was secretly happy for them.

Rock Lee suddenly said, "YOSH! LET'S HAVE A TAIJUTSU MATCH BETWEEN THE TWO OF US! NARUTO! JOIN IN!"

Naruto gulped and walked in. He was good at spamming tailed beast bombs but not really taijutsu.

Then they started fighting and Rock Lee defeated Neji but Naruto defeated Rock Lee because he was so tired.

"Yosh! I shall surpass you next, Naruto!"

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke and tried catching him in a genjutsu.

It didn't work.

Sasuke's rinnegan and ultra-sharingan canceled Itachi's Tsukuyomi attempt.

"Huh." Itachi was surprised that Sasuke surpassed him as well.

Sasuke smirked. "A lot's happened after you died, nii-san."

Sakura felt bored, went up to Naruto and placed her hands on her hips. "You having fun?"

Naruto nodded. "I haven't had this much fun in years…"

"Come." Sakura said and took him to the top of the Hokage Monument.

It looked like there was a huge lantern/food festival across all of Konoha. It was a beautiful sight.

"All of Konoha is celebrating your birthday, Naruto. So don't…ever think of yourself as unworthy like you did when you were younger. Go back home and enjoy your time with your comrades."

Naruto cried and hugged Sakura-chan. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and pat her friend's back. "Anytime, idiot…"

Naruto left.

Alone, Sakura placed her hands behind her back and stared out at the sight of Konoha. She sighed.

Behind her, edo tensei Obito showed up.

"Uhm, sorry I'm late," Obito chuckled. "Which way's Naruto's house?"

Sakura looked startled. "Umm, that way—" She pointed in the right direction.

"Thanks—uh—Wait, Sakura is that you?"

"Yup," Sakura said with a pop.

Obito grinned, "I knew it! You've grown into a beautiful woman!"

"Heh, thanks," Sakura rubbed the back of her neck.

"Now now don't flirt," edo tensei Minato caught up to Obito, edo Kushina trailing behind them.

"We're going to see our son!" Kushina exclaimed, her hands clasped together in excitement. She took Minato's and Obito's hands and glanced back at Sakura. "You should come, too!"

"Mm." Sakura shrugged.

They left.

Sakura was alone again.

"What are you doing here?!" Tsunade shouted from below Naruto's stone head of the Hokage Monument. Shizune carried TonTon inside her arms.

Sakura jumped down. "Enjoying the sight," she lied. "Whatever, let's go." She didn't want to see more people showing up asking why she wasn't at Naruto's.

They returned to Naruto's place and saw Naruto having fun with his mom and dad, and Boruto and Himawari playing with their grandma and grandpa.

"THOUSAND FIVEHUDRED FIFTY ONE, THOUSAND FIVEHUNDRED FIFTY TWO, THOUSAND FIVEHUNDRED FIFTY THREE, YOSH!" Rock Lee exclaimed while doing pushups on his hands. Naruto and Kushina were doing the same thing, they were both tired. Minato was just sitting and watching his wife do pushups with his son and Rock Lee.

"Welcome back, mom," Sarada called.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled a bit exhausted and nostalgic.

Boruto looked at Sarada thinking, _she acts cold and mean but she's secretly pretty nice._

* * *

ϟ THE END. ϟ


End file.
